


Hugs and Kisses Cure Pouts

by foreverragehappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverragehappy/pseuds/foreverragehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin just wanted to play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Kisses Cure Pouts

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my tumblr. Yay for 50 followers!~

It was hard to concentrate when you had a Brit constantly tapping on your shoulder. Even worse were the random sounds he made every once in a while, like he was a fucking overexcited seal or something. Michael would know. He _had_ been subjected to this for the past hour, after all. He’d been trying to work on this stupid video in that length of time, and would have been done by now if someone hadn’t been impeding his progress.

After the who-knows-how-many-th misclick, he slowly turned to the grinning idiot next to him, taking a deep breath.

"Gavin?"

"Yes, my little Michael?" His eye twitched at teasing tone in his voice, but he managed to stop himself from punching that shit-eating grin off the Brit’s face.

"Could you please fucking stop making whatever the fuck those sounds you’re making are?"

"But Michael, look at him! He’s just so adorable." Michael groaned, turning away from the ridiculous yet adorable scene he’d been tormented with in the past hour. Ever since they’d gotten that new kitten for their apartment, which admittedly was only about a day ago, Gavin had been completely obsessed with it. And he constantly wanted to show his(the cat’s) adorableness to Michael. Yes, Michael understood it was cute. Yes, Michael realized he was being fucking cute too. But, did that really call for the random fucking noises and the constant prodding on his shoulder? All he wanted to do was finish editing this video, for fuck’s sakes!

"Yes, he’s cute, you’re cute, are we done now? Can I go back to work?" he grumbled, quickly becoming irritated at staring at the same five minutes of his video. "The sooner I’m done with this, the sooner I can play with you and the fucking cat."

"But Michael….."

“ _Gavin._ ” Gavin went quiet when he heard the firmness in his tone, pouting as he turned back to look at Mr. Domino.

"Fine, I’ll just play with him by myself then…" he sulked, carrying Mr. Domino off to their room. Michael watched him go, sighing quietly. Should he follow? Well, he’d be done in a few minutes, and he was sure Gavin wouldn’t mind if he was a tiny bit late…

He quickly set off to finish editing the clip, working reasonably faster now that Gavin wasn’t prodding him anymore.

***

After finally finishing the video, which was only about ten minutes later as he told himself he would just finish up the last bit the next morning, Michael quickly shut off his computer and hurried to the bedroom. He peeked inside, letting out a quiet sigh when he spotted Gavin curled up on the bed with the cat on his lap. He walked inside slowly, sitting down softly next to Gavin.

"…Hey." He spoke hesitantly, not sure if he’d actually upset Gavin by more or less ignoring him.

"Hey." Well, at least he was talking to him. That was a start.

"I, uh, finished editing the video."

"Top."

"…Gavin, are you mad?"

”..No. Why?”

"I don’t know, you’re fucking giving me one word answers, of course I’m going to think you’re mad at me."

"Well…I mean…."

Michael sighed. He shuffled closer to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. A smile made its way onto his face as he felt Gavin relax in his arms.

They stayed quiet for a while, Michael’s arm around Gavin’s shoulders and the latter’s head against the the Brit’s shoulder, both staring at Mr. Domino purring on Gavin’s lap. Gavin pet the kitten’s head absentmindedly, smiling when he leaned against his hand.

"Cute, isn’t he?"

"I’ve seen cuter." Gavin raised an eyebrow, glancing at Michael.

"Really? " He sounded surprised.

"Ya. You, idiot." Michael paused to stare into Gavin’s eyes before pressing their lips together. He had to hold back a smirk when the Brit’s cheeks flushed immediately. It provided endless entertainment to him, the fact that he could have such an effect on him.

It was a gentle kiss, and didn’t last more than a few seconds, but managed to tint both their cheeks a slight shade darker when they leaned away.

"T-That doesn’t count, you donut." Michael chuckled at Gavin’s half-hearted attempt to brush his comment off.

"Hey, just telling the truth." Gavin shrugged slightly, unable to hide the smile tugging at his lips. The brunet pressed another kiss to his cheek, sighing quietly as he leaned against Gavin’s side.

"Sorry about ignoring you, and the cat. You know I had to have that video finished though." As he spoke, he watched his boyfriend’s expression, wondering if he was really still mad about something that silly.

Fortunately for him, Gavin’s face had softened since he came in.

"I wasn’t really mad, you dolt." Michael chuckled, visibly relieved.

"Good. Now, what was it that was so fucking important that you wanted to show me for the past hour?"

From the look of surprise on Gavin’s face, it was fairly obvious that he’d forgotten.

"Well…I just wanted us to play together~ But now that you mention it, there was something…" he picked up Mr. Domino, ignoring his meows of protest at having his nap disturbed. He held him up under his front paws, making him look rather comical with all of his fat squished under his chin. "Look, he has socks!" The Brit grinned, wiggling the kitten around as he showed off its white paws, which what was apparently a very spectacular discovery.

The Jersey boy sighed quietly, turning his back to him as he lay down in the bed. Not bothering to take his clothes off, he pulled the sheets over his shoulder.

"W-Wait, Michael, why are you going to sleep?"

"Because you’re a fucking idiot." He chuckled quietly, shaking his head slightly.

"But Michael!"

"Just shut the fuck up and come cuddle with me." He rolled over, opening his arms without opening his eyes. He heard a quiet chuckle and an annoyed meow before something soft was in his arms. He opened one eye, smiling when he saw Gavin snuggling against his chest, with Mr. Domino in his own arms. He kissed his forehead gently before closing his eye again, letting out a happy sigh.

"I love you Michael." He chuckled quietly upon hearing the whispered words, most likely accompanied by an adorable little blush on those squishy cheeks.

"I love you too, idiot."

A few minutes passed in silence, in which both men stayed quiet and still, happily enjoying the comfortable and warm atmosphere in the room. Except for a certain cat, who decided he had had enough of the suffocating heat that Gavin was emitting.

Michael opened his eyes again when he heard claws tugging at fabric. He blinked, seeing Mr. Domino getting comfortable on the other end of the bed. Well, hopefully he didn’t rip it to shreds. However, when he looked down, a chuckle escaped his lips at the distraught expression he was met with.

"He’s a cat, you know. He does whatever the fuck he wants. " He shrugged slightly, noting his reassuring words, if they could be called that, weren’t very reassuring to the Brit who looked like he’d just been abandoned by his best friend.

"Ya…but…"

"Shh." He silenced him with another kiss. Rather effective, actually. "Just relax."

And with that they settled into another comfortable silence.

Michael, about to fall asleep, suddenly thought of something.

"You know he’s probably just mad because you named him after some pizza shop."

"M-Michael! That’s not-"

"When he has kids we’ll have Domino’s all over the house."

"Michael that was an absolutely terrible pun."

"I know. It was terrible. Almost as terrible as naming a cat Mr. Domino. I mean where’d you even get that idea? He looks more like a tuxedo than anything."

"Uh….I wanted to be original."

"Seriously though, Mr. Domino?"

Both men chuckled at the name for a moment, neither noticing the annoyed look the cat with said name gave them.

"Anyways, I’m really fucking tired, so can we go to sleep?"

"Yes, Michael, let’s do that. Goodnight, love~"

"Goodnight, my boy."

…..

"Pft, Mr. Domi-"

"Oh would you come off it Michael!"


End file.
